movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Four
Fantastic Four is an upcoming movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the sixth movie of Phase Four a reboot of Fantastic Four (2015). It is first Fantastic Four movie to be in Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will be released in May 2021. Main actors are Ioan Gruffudd, Michael Chiklis, Chris Pine, Kate Mara and Julian McMahon. Synopsis Reed Richards is a smart scientist who is working on a project that will let him teleport anywhere. When his project is finally finished, he and his friend Ben Grimm get invited to work on a big machine that will be made and will be used with his project to be teleport in a newly discovered dimension. He meets Sue Storm, her brother Johnny and Victor Von Doom. They will also help on making the machine. After the machine is finished, the company gets in the new dimension, but there is a big storm in the dimension that will change their bodies, and when they return, they will not be like before. Plot Reed Richards is working on something. His friend Ben Grimm came to help him. Reed is creating a device that can teleport things to other places. It works and they want to make it even better. Ben decides to help him with it. The Marvel logo appears Later, Reed and Ben upgrade the teleport device and try to teleport bigger things through it. They decide to show their device to other people. One of the people is Franlin Storm, who is very interested in it. It succeeds and everybody is very surprised. Franklin Storm immediatly wants to know how they do it. He says to Reed and Ben that he has a laboratorium and wants them to join him to make a big teleport to teleport living people to another planet. With his help, their device can become even better. Reed first doesn't wants it, but Franklin convinces him to do it. The next day, Reed goes to the laboratium of Franklin Storm. Ben also goes with him. Franklin Storm shows his device to Reed and Ben. They are impressed by it. They also meet Susan Storm. Franklin Storm says that it is his daughter. They start working to make Franklin Storm's device even better. In one of the next days, they also meet Victor von Doom. He helps them creating the device. Reed can't find it very good with him. One day, Johnny Storm also comes in the laboratorium. He is the young brother of Susan. He only comes to look and doesn't helps them. Franklin is also gone not always at the laboratorium. Reed, Ben, Susan and Victor decide to teleport something. It succeeds and they are very glad, except Victor. He wants to get more. Reed and Ben don't understand it. Susan tells them that he wants to get more. Later, Reed and Ben go back home. They say goodbye to Susan. When Ben Grimm walks alone on the street, he meets Alicia Masters and his father Philip Masters. Philip Masters asks Ben of he is working at Storm's laboratorium. Ben says: "Yes, why do you want to know that?" Alicia and Philip says that they are also interested in what Ben and Reed are creating. Alicia says: "We want to visit the laboratorium tomorrow." Ben knows that it could be bad, but he thinks that Alicia can't do anything wrong and want to secretly show them it. Philip is very glad. Alicia thanks him for it. The next day, Philip and Alicia visit when Ben and the others are creating the quantom gate. There goes something wrong. An explosion follows and Philip and Alicia are too scared and both go away. They leave the laboratorium before the others notice it. The following days, Reed, Ben, Susan and Victor keep going on with working on the teleporter. Franklin looks of everything goes allright and Johnny randomly shows up to look how they are doing. Reed starts to get more interested in Susan. Ben doesn't likes it very much, but also understands it. Victor is jealous at Reed. Some weeks later, the teleport machine is done. Victor immediatly wants to test it out. Reed suggests that they first need to test it. Susan and Ben agree with him. Franklin also thinks that it is too risky to already immediatly use it. They decide to test a goat in it. It succeeds and Victor is sure of it and also wants to step into the teleport machine. Franklin doesn't wants it and says: "We can't use it so fast a second time. We will have to wait till tomorrow." Some minutes later, Franklin leaves the laboratorium. Victor is angry and asks the others of they want to secretly use it without Franklin. Susan disagrees with it, but Reed and Ben are also very curious. They convince Susan to also step into the teleport machine. Reed calls Johnny and asks him of he also wants to test it. He is also very curious and immediatly goes to the laboratorium. When he is there, they all step into the teleport machine and teleport themselves. It succeeds and they are on another planet called Planet Zero. Victor goes the fastest of them out of the machine and looks outside. Reed, Ben and Johnny follow him. Susan doesn't wants it very much, but she follows the others. Victor sees a volcano and runs as fast as he can to it. He looks in the volcano and sees some green liquid. He shows it to the others. Reed and Johnny ask themself what it is. Ben says that they are on Planet Zero and only here it exists. Susan asks of they shouldn't go back and come back later. Victor disagrees and want to see more. They go further. Reed sees even more green liquid flowing on the ground. Victor thinks he sees something far away from them. When they decide to walk to it, the volcano burst out and a lot of destruction follows. Victor gets a lot of the green liquid on him. They run as fast as they can back to the teleport machine. Johnny gets lots of fire of the volcano over him. Even more explosions follow. One of them is very close to Ben and he gets lots of parts of the ground on him. Reed wants to help Susan, but while doing that they both get some green liquid on them (not as much as Victor). Another volcano also burst out and even more explosions follow. When they are near, the teleport machine, the ground collapses. Reed and Susan come the fastest at the place where the teleport machine is standing. Johnny and Ben follow. When Victor comes on it, another big explosion near of him follows and even more ground collapses. He jumps to the place where the others are, but can't reach it. Reed, Ben, Susan and Johnny try to help him, but another explosion follows and the ground completely collapses and they can't hold Victor anymore. He falls into a big hole and is gone. The others feel very sad and can't do anything about it anymore. They go back in the teleport machine. Johnny gets even more fire on him and is later completely on fire. Ben gets even more parts of the ground on him and is completely under it when they teleport the machine back to Earth. Reed and Susan also get a lot on them. When they are back on Earth, they see what happened to them. Reed says to Ben: "What happened to you?" Ben looks at himself and says: "No!!!". Susan interrupts the screaming of him and says: "Johnny is death....." and she starts crying. Reed comes looking at him and also looks very sad. But out of nowhere, Johnny gets up. Reed and Susan are very surprised. Ben also sees it. Johnny says: "How the hell I'm totally on fire?" Suddenly, Susan starting to get invisible and says: "No no no, this is not good." Reed sees it and wants to help her but it is too late and she totally becomes invisible. Susan walks and doesn't knows where she is. Suddenly, she bounces against a table with a vase standing on it. The vase falls of the table to the ground. Reed sees it and out of nowhere, his hand becomes very long and he grabs the vase before it falls on the ground. Johnny, Susan and Ben are all very surprised and Reed himself also can't believe it. His hands becomes normal again and he still has the vase on his hand. After it, he makes his hands very long again and puts it on the table again. Reed says: "This is very cool!" Susan also becomes visible again and says: "I think I know how to control is." Johnny also tries something and becomes a human again that is not on fire. Ben also tries something, but it fails. He still has a lot of rocks on him. He feels sad and says: "You all have cool powers, but I don't have anything" Reed goes to him and says: "We will find a way to get you back to normal Ben." The next day, Franklin Storm sees what happened. He is very shocked and can't believe it. The following days, Reed, Ben, Susan and Johnny use their powers more and more and also decide to do good things with it. Reed creates a special suit for Susan, so she will be totally invisible. He also creates a special suit for him. Ben finds out that he has super strenght now. They also decide to go search for Victor. Reed thinks that they should start a superhero team. The others agree with it. They start using the name: 'Fantastic Four' because they are with four members in the team. They also make their own names. Johnny starts calling himself: 'Human Torch' and Ben calls himself: 'The Thing' Susan and Reed gives themself the names: 'Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic'. During their search for Victor von Doom, Philip Masters and Alicia Masters come back into the base. They are both angry on them about what they did. Philip who calls himself Puppet Master now, has made some puppets. He also made one of Mister Fantastic. Puppet Master attacks Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman and Human Torch. Some other puppets attack them too. Sue and Johhny start fighting against them. Mister Fantastic and Puppet Master fight against each other. Puppet Master is stronger and defeats Mister Fantastic. Mister Fantastic is taken hostage by Puppet Master. The other fake puppet of Mister Fantastic comes in his place. Alicia also helps her father against the Fantastic Four, Until she sees The Thing, who destroys some puppets. She sees something in him. Alicia can kill Human Torch, but she doesn't do it and attacks Puppet Master now. Puppet Master is angry about her betrayal and goes away with his Puppets. Cast *Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Chris Pine as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Kate Mara as Susan Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Julian McMahon as Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom *Robert Knepper as Philip Masters/Puppet Master *Teresa Palmer as Alicia Masters *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm Trivia *This movie was originally created by , but he gave it up and and adopted it. And later, DanzxvFan8275 and SwitzerlandDormammu gave it up, and adopted it again. Later SwitzerlandDormammu writed some scenes for FS to add them to the plot. Also, TheCrimson King208 created the last scene of the plot. **This makes this movie the first to: ***To be given up and adopted. ***To be worked on by 2 or more people. ***The first MCU movie that DanzxvFan8275 was part of. Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:FranceSwitzerland's Ideas